Hokage
by khei-chan
Summary: Seorang pemuda yang menjabat sebagai sorang Hokage, yang menginginkan keadilan di negaranya. Apakah ia mampu mewujudkannya? RnR please! Just my curhatan Geje.


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: No pairing!  
**

**Genre: Gak tahu, ni mau dikasih apaan  
**

**Rate: T  
Warning: Geje, bahasa membosankan nan amburadul, Typo(s), DeElEl. Don't Like? Don't Read!  
**

* * *

**A/N: cerita ini gak bermaksud, untuk menyindir atau apapun yang membuat sakit hati, ini hanyalah keinginan Geje saya, yang saya tuangkan melalui cerita. Maaf jika ceritanya benar-benar aneh dan gk akan ada di dunia nyata. Pokoknya, ini hanyalah cerita yang sebenarnya curhatan saya! #all_sweatdrop.. sekali lagi ****Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

Naruto. Panggil saja dia dengan nama itu. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang bermata biru secerah langit dimusim panas. Seorang pemuda sebatang kara yang sedari kecil selalu hidup menderita. Seorang pemuda tampan yang saat ini menjabat sebagai seorang Hokage.

Ia, adalah seorang pemuda yang sejak kecil ingin menjadi Hokage. Alasannya karena ia ingin mendapat keadilan, yang tak pernah rakyat kecil seperti dirinya dapatkan hingga membuat kedua orang tuanya meninggal. Selain karena itu, alasannya ingin menjadi seorang Hokage ialah karena ia sungguh sangat tidak menyukai penegakkan hukum yang ada di negaranya—Konoha. Menurutnya, pemerintah kurang tegas dalam menghadapi masalah yang selalu saja menghampiri negaranya, walau negaranya cukup kecil. Jadi ia, bertekad untuk membuat negaranya menjadi negara yang makmur, dengan tak ada lagi rakyat miskin sepertinya yang menderita.

Ia tak ingin rakyat kecil sepertinya tak mendapat keadilan secuil pun. Dari pengalamannya dulu, saat ia masih seorang anak kecil berumur 10 tahun, ia dituduh mencuri makanan di warung yang kebetulan ia lewati. Tanpa pikir panjang, pihak kepolisian Konoha, membawanya dan mengurungnya di Kantor Polisi. Sungguh aneh memang, mereka percaya begitu saja dengan tuduhan tanpa bukti, juga menahan dirinya yang notabene masih dibawah umur, hanya karena sang pemilik warung tak ingin ada makanan yang dicuri barang sedikitpun.

Padahal makanan yang dicuri tak seberapa harganya, pemilik warung itu juga termasuk salah satu orang kaya, jadi, apa salahnya kalau menganggap makanan itu untuk sedekah? Dan lagi, ia bukan pencurinya!. Yah, walaupun akhirnya ia dibebaskan setelah 2 hari karena masih terlalu kecil. Tapi tetap saja, itu sungguh tak adil!

Memang aneh, ia juga pernah ditahan polisi selain karena masalah itu. Ia yang melihat tukang copet tak bisa diam saja, saat tangan sang copet mengambil dompet milik seorang wanita tua berbadan gemuk. Namun malang nasibnya, saat ia mendapatkan copet itu, copet itu justru berteriak-teriak seolah akan dicopet, hingga petugas keamanan datang. Karena tak terima, Naruto sempat melawan copet itu hingga petugas keamanan kewalahan menghadapinya. Petugas keamanan memang percaya kalau dirinya tak mencopet, tetapi ia tetap ditahan dengan alasan telah membuat keributan. Sungguh tak adil bukan?

Karena hal itu, membuatnya semakin bersemangat agar ia bisa menjadi seorang Hokage. Ia terus bekerja keras, hingga bertemu dengan seorang kakek tua kaya raya, bernama Sarutobi yang telah kehilangan semua keluarganya karena kecelakaan. Kakek tua itu, suka pada dirinya yang selalu bekerja keras dan pantang menyerah, hingga mengangkatnya menjadi cucunya. Dan berkat kakek tua itu, ia saat ini duduk dihadapan orang banyak—pemerintah Konoha—sebagai seorang Hokage.

Sungguh tepat dugaannya. Pemerintah memang tak menjalankan kewajibannya dengan baik. Ia yang baru beberapa bulan menjabat sebagai Hokage, sangat kewalahan menghadapi bawahannya yang sama sekali tak mau diajak kerja sama. Mereka hanya mementingkan dirinya sendiri, tanpa memikirkan rakyat yang mengandalkan yang menantikan keadilan di negara mereka sendiri.

Ia bahkan tak menyangka, ternyata disaat banyak rakyat yang kelaparan, anak-anak yang tak bisa bersekolah, justru banyak diantara petinggi negara yang korupsi. Bersenang-senang dengan uang yang bukan hak mereka, dan melalaikan tugas mereka. Sungguh tak adil! Yang membuatnya semakin heran, mengapa orang-orang seperti itu tak ditindak lanjuti lebih lanjut. Sungguh, ia berjanji akan menyelesaikan ini secepat mungkin.

Syukurlah ia masih memiliki orang yang sependapat dengannya. Iruka, orang yang dulu merupakan kepercayaan kakek angkatnya, Sarutobi yang kini menjabat sebagai wakil Hokage. Ia dan Iruka akan terus melakukan semua hal yang dapat mereka berdua lakukan untuk membuat rakyat Konoha tak lagi menderita.

* * *

.

Cklek!

Seseorang yang membuka pintu, membuat lamunan Naruto buyar. Iruka, berjalan santai menuju kursinya tanpa menghiraukan berpasang-pasang mata yang menatapnya tidak suka.

"Maaf Hokage-sama, saya terlambat." Ucap Iruka disertai bungkukan maaf, setelah sampai dihadapan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum kecil pada Iruka, dan mempersilahkan orang yang lebih tua darinya itu untuk duduk ditempatnya.

"Tak apa Iruka-san, silahkan duduk ditempat anda." Naruto tersenyum sinis pada orang-orang yang memandang benci dirinya dan Iruka.

"Ekhm. Baiklah, kita mulai saja rapat ini." Ucapnya setelash ia membersihkan tenggorokannya. Ia benar-benar ingin tertawa saat ini.

"Maaf Hokage-sama, bukankah ada beberapa diantara kami yang belum datang?" sela seorang pemuda berambut coklat pendek dengan sopan, saat Naruto akan memulai rapat .

"Oh, kalian belum tahu yah? Beberapa orang yang tak hadir kali ini, sudah tak menjabat lagi sebagai pejabat di pemerintahan ini?" ucap Naruto santai, yang menghasilkan kerutan didahi pemuda berambut coklat bernama Kiba itu.

"Maksud anda apa Hokage-sama? Saya tak mengerti, bisa anda jelaskan?" pertanyaan Kiba membuat naruto terkekah. Benar dugaannya, pemuda pecinta anjing ini benar-benar masih polos, dan tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi di negara mereka saat ini. Mungkin ia bisa diajak bekerja sama.

"Mereka telah dipecat Kiba-san." Ucap Naruto. Kiba hanya mengernyitkan kedua alisnya—semakin bingung dengan apa yang pemuda pirang itu katakan. Lain dengan dirinya, Kiba tak tahu ada beberapa orang yang justru berekspresi marah, dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Maaf, tapi saya semakin tak mengerti." Ucap Kiba, dapat naruto lihat pemuda itu semakin penasaran. Ternyata iruka benar, bocah itu cerewet dan selalu penasaran namun masih sangat polos.

"Kau tak tahu Kiba-san?" Kiba membiarkan naruto memberi jeda pada ucapannya, walau ia sungguh penasaran. "Mereka telah berkorupsi! Sungguh menyedihkan, tak ada yang tahiu tentang hal ini. Atau, sudah ada yang tahu?" Lanjut Naruto dengan ekspresi sedih yang dibuat-buat. Hal itu sontak membuat beberapa orang terkejut, hanya beberapa—termasuk Kiba.

"Benarkah Hokage-sama?" tanya seorang pria berbadan gemuk, tak percaya omongan Naruto.

"Tentu saja benar Chouji-san. Padahal, mereka melakukan hal ini sudah lama. Apa kalian benar-benar tak tahu?" ucap Naruto sedikit terkejut juga, mendengar ada beberapa orang yang benar-benar tak tahu, walau hanya sedikitpun.

"Saya pernah mendengarnya, ternyata itu semua benar? Tak seperti yang kusangka." Ucap pemuda yang sedari tadi kalem, menyahuti perkataan Naruto.

"APA! Kau tahu Sasuke? Kenapa tak memberitahuku bodoh! Ini benar-benar tak bisa dibiarkan—aww!"

"Jaga bicaramu di depan Hokage Kiba!" Kiba hanya cenberut sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sakit.

Ternyata masih ada segelintir orang yang menurut Naruto menyenangkan, tingkah mereka membuat si pirang merasa senang. Namun kenapa bisa, mereka benar-benar tak mengerti?

"Ekhm, bisa kita mulai?" ucap Naruto meredamkan suasana bising yang sempat tercipta.

"Sebenarnya, aku hanya akan memberikan penyuluhan dan perintah pada kalian. Dengarkan baik-baik!"

Pemuda pirang itu berdiri dari kursinya.

"Kalian tahu? Diluar sana masih banyak rakyat yang menderita. Mereka tak mendapat keadilan sama sekali. Apa kalian sadar itu?"

"Saat, kalian memakan makanan yang enak, dapat tidur nyenyak. Mereka tidak. Saat kalian hanya duduk disini, menganggap semua telah beres, kemudian menerima gaji, yang cukup untuk biaya hidup kalian. Apa kalian tahu? Banyak orang diluar sana yang bahkan tak menerima apapun setelah mereka bekerja dengan keras sekuat tenaga mereka. Namun mereka tak bisa menolak, karena mereka hanyalah rakyat kecil. Saat mereka mencoba menolak, dan memina hak mereka. Bukan hak yang mereka dapatkan, tapi justru penderitaan yang semakin bertambah!"

Naruto terkekah pelan.

"Apa kalian tak marah, disaat masih banyak rakyat yang menderita, banyak pula orang-orang tak berperasaan yang justru korupsi. Orang-orang yang bahagia dengan memakan hak orang lain, Apa kalian akan membiarkan itu terjadi?"

Naruto menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, mencoba mengurangi emosinya. Ia melanjutkan perkataannya saat semua orang hanya diam.

"Coba kalian pikirkan, apa korupsi itu enak? Korupsi hanya membuat kita gundah, dan kitapun akan mempertanggung jawabkankan semua perbuatan kita kelak. Bagaimana kalau hak mereka yang kita makan membuat mereka mati? Bukankah, tanpa mereka yang mau bekerja sekuat tenaga mereka dengan upah kecil, kita tak akan bisa hidup juga? Tanpa rakyat yang dipimpin, apakah pemimpin itu berguna? Tidak. Korupsi hanyalah perbuatan bodoh! Coba kalian pikirkan, jika kita ada pada posisi mereka, apa yang akan kita lakukan? Protes? Pada siapa? Pemerintah? Mereka saja tak memikirkanmu!"

Naruto kembali mendudukkan dirinya. Dapat ia lihat, wajah orang-orng yang ada disana mengeras.

"Berpikirlah! Apa kalian tak bahagia, melihat rakyat bahagia? Melihat anak-anak kecil, tertawa lepas. Sungguh itu membuatku bahagia. Ingatlah satu hal lagi, kita tak akan miskin hanya karena kita tak korupsi bukan? Percayalah, jika kita dalam kesulitan, akan ada yang membantu kita."

Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Untuk itu, aku ingin mengajak kalian **yang mau diajak kerja sama** untuk menghentikan ini. Kita akan menyudahi penderitaan rakyat! Kita akan membangun negara yang makmur tanpa ada rakyat yang menderita! Apa kalian SETUJU?!" tanya Naruto tegas. Semua mengangguk mantap. Mereka berteriak 'setuju' dengan begitu seemangat, kecuali beberapa orang.

"Baiklah, pertama, kita harus menegaskan hukum di negara ini! Saya dan Iruka-san telah mengganti kepala kepolisian dengan orang yang dapat kami percaya ketegasan dan keadilannya. Dia adalah Nara Shikamaru." Ucap Naruto dengan menunjuk seorang pemuda gagah berambut seperti 'nanas'. Pemuda itu membungkukan badannya.

"Kami juga akan memecat dan memberikan sanksi yang seberat-beratnya pada mereka yang telah berkhianat. Bahkan kami akan memberikan hukuman mati pada mereka yang telah berani berkorupsi! Yang terakhir, saya akan memberikan denda pada mereka yang hanya memanfaatkan rakyat kecil. Dan kalian harus membantu kami. Apa kalian setuju?" tanya Naruto tegas.

Ia tersenyam senang saat semua yang hadir, setuju padanya. Beberapa orangpun telah mengaku bahwa dirinya berkorupsi dan berjanji tak akan melakukannya lagi. Yah, karena Naruto adalah orang yang 'sangat baik', ia memaafkannya, dan membuat mereka mendekam dipenjara seumur hidup atau mungkin selamanya. Semua sudah beres. Ia harap ia bisa mewujudkannya, ia harap, semua yang ia lakukan akan berjalan dengan lancar. Semoga saja!

"Maaf, saya tahu anda berkorupsi Danzo-san?" ucap Shikamaru tiba-tiba. Danzo terlonjak kaget.

"Jaga Bicara anda Nara-san!" ucapnya marah.

Shikamaru menatap Naruto, meyakinkan.

"Yah, saya tahu Nara-san! Dia adalah dalang dari semuanya. Sekarang, tangkap dia dan berikan hukuman mati padanya!"

"Baik"

"APA! APA-APAAN INI!"

* * *

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

* * *

**Maaf, endingnya bener-bener Geje.. #padahal gk cuma endingnya# saya hanyalah manusia biasa yang tak sempurna dan tak luput dari dosa #Cie bahasanya#**

**Hehe... ada yang berminat untuk mereview? ayo berikan pendapat anda mengenai fic ini melalui kotak review di bawah! atau pendapat anda mengenai saya, juga boleh? atau tentang siapa aja, artis atau siapa, terserah! boleh bangettttt! ayo, Review, Review, review #gaya-ala-orang-lagi-demo yang gak review... #ngasah-piso gak dapet ayam goreng Nyieheheh #Plak #apaan**

**Untuk ficku yang atu, yang lom selese, mungkin bakal lama cos besok mw UTS,, nih... Mohon doanya y minna^^...**

**Makasih,.. sekali lagi.. Review please!**


End file.
